BFF Pillow Talk
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: After love, Umi and Kotori talk...


**BFF Pillow Talk**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

 _ **My bad, sorry, I meant to say "After love (with Honoka)"~ SYKE! :3**_

One pair of hands laced their fingers when they made contact. At the same time, one hand, calloused with years of archery and kendo experience, lovingly ran its fingers through the silky, adorably-disheveled ginger tresses of her beloved as she lay to her left.

A lyrical giggle came from the maiden on the ginger's right as she gave her other partner's hand a squeeze and gently caressed the sleeping girl's smooth blushing cheek with the back of her fingers.

Gold and amber eyes gazed at the sleeping ginger with adoration before they turned to one another and Kotori and Umi gave a soft giggle, lyrical, soft chimes filled with the giddy and happy feeling of sharing a bed with the girl that they loved more than anyone.

"Honoka-chan is _so_ cute when she's asleep~" Kotori cooed. Umi made a soft "hmm" in agreement and the bluenette and ash-brunette moved their linked hands to rest on the portion of sheet covering Honoka's soft chest, right on top of the big, loving heart below.

"It's really cliché, isn't it? Staring at your lover while she sleeps…" Umi uttered with idle wonderment. She then shrugged and smiled. "But I can see why and it's not so cliché when we do it ourselves."

Kotori giggled again and gave Umi's hand a squeeze before leaning in closer to Honoka and thus, rest her head on the ginger's orange pajama-covered shoulder. Umi became pensive again and she adjusted her free hand, now resting her cheek on her hand, propped with her elbow on the pillow below her.

"Hmmm…Kotori…I have to wonder…what if it was just us, you and I in love, instead of with each other and Honoka?"

The ash-brunette didn't bother with so much as opening one eye as she nuzzled Honoka's neck.

"Umi-chan, that's silly and you know it. There's no way that could ever happen."

Umi chuckled softly and rolled her amber eyes and gave a cheeky grin. The game was on.

"Well, by all means, Kotori. Explain~"

"Umi-chan and I met because of Honoka-chan. Honoka-chan met you because I was looking in your direction, that day at the playground. We're here because of Honoka-chan. It was seeing Honoka-chan falling on her butt when she tried her first steps as a school idol that convinced you to join her. You know I gave my full support to Honoka-chan from the start. You and I are happier than ever before because of Honoka-chan here. She promised us that our relationship would work, and she kept her word."

Umi felt her heart swell with pride and adoration and her blushing face was proof of that. Kotori's voice and words held no hesitation, no doubt, nothing but security and joy. Still, this was fun.

"Gee, sounds to me like you're gushing all over Honoka and I'm just a bystander~"

Kotori opened one eye and hid her cheeky grin behind Honoka's collarbone.

"Well, it wasn't _me_ gushing all over the place as I ate you out while Honoka-chan looked on and touched herself last night."

Umi's face went from one shade of red to the next and the poor bluenette ended up burying her tomato-red face in Honoka's ginger locks to not give Kotori the satisfaction of seeing her as a blushing mess.

"Point taken." The archer of the trio conceded. Kotori gave her hand an encouraging squeeze in apology.

"Point is, Umi-chan, you and I love Honoka-chan and we love each other. That's all there's to it~ And besides…how does that American saying go…?" Umi looked up questioningly and she raised an eyebrow when Kotori loosened her hold on Umi's hand on top of Honoka's chest…and then, she made the motion of… _a bro fist?_

"Kotori?"

"Ah, that was it! _You don't break the bro code, bro!"_ Kotori cooed in broken English with a cheeky grin and a wink.

"…" Umi deadpanned. "That sounds _so_ wrong when you say it…but fair enough." She rolled her eyes and returned Kotori's offered bro fist. "It's love for all or none at all, right?"

The two girls giggled and they turned their gazes to Honoka when the girl let out a huge, unlady-like yawn and pulled her two beautiful best friends and lovers even closer to her sides by wrapping her arms around their waists.

"Honoka/chan?" Umi and Kotori spoke in unison.

"If you two left me out, I'd wear the _sekshiest dressu_ I could find to seduce you," Honoka spoke and her two girlfriends laughed and nuzzled further into the ginger's embrace.

"Mou, Honoka, that's _my_ line if you and Kotori here hooked up and left me in the dust."

"Well, I could always-"

" _No way I'll be your dress-up doll for a sexy dress, Kotori!"_

"Awwww~!"

"Let's just go back to sleep already!"

And with that, Honoka gave Kotori and Umi a deep, passionate kiss each, giving the third bedmate the best seat in the house for said caresses. There was no more arguing as the three best friends and lovers went back to blissful, satisfied sleep; Kotori to the right, Umi to the left and Honoka in the middle.

 _FIN_

 _ **He gives a smug grin and lowers his binoculars before making the "cease fire!" hand motion to the crew of his gunboat. He passes the binoculars to a crewman as he walks back to the bridge and makes the hand motion to retreat. The gunboat speeds off, leaving behind the smoking and battered-as-Hell S.S. KotoUmi behind, still floating to lick its wounds.**_

 _ **First KotoHonoUmi story of 2016! Got ya, fellas~ ;P**_

 _ **No hard feelings, though, right? I'm just havin' some fun here. LOL**_

 _ **Have a nice day~!**_

 _ **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**_

 _ **PS: A big shout-out to Revengermajestyliberator for sparking some inspiration as a result of the latest chapter in his story, "The Third Wheel (Rewrite)". This one's for you, Rookie!**_


End file.
